Let Me Show You I Love You
by Nanariin
Summary: Kaoru is worried, he feels he is losing the one dearest to his heart, how will Hikaru prove his love to his brother before it's too  late?  Rated M for  twincest  and what not. One-shot/lemon/yaoi/smut!


**Hello everyone! It's Ichigo Kousei here to deliver my second Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfic! Thank-you to everyone who left their kind comments and advice for my first fanfic Sweet as Hunny, I'll take everyone's advice and improve my writing. Well today the spotlight is on Hikaru and Kaoru, I started writing this in class and almost got caught by my teacher XD, Haha so I learned my lesson I will never write smut during English class ever again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, or the characters…but I can dream can't I?**

**Enjoy!**

**Let Me Show You That I Love You**

"Hikaru, you awake?" Kaoru nudged the pile of blankets

on the bed beside him.

A groggy Hikaru sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Kao-chan it's 2 in the morning, what could you possibly want to talk about at this hour?"

"Hikaru… do you love me? Hikaru couldn't see Kaoru's facial features due to the dim lighting of their bedroom, but he could tell by the tone of his brother's voice that he was serious, and something was troubling him.

"Kaoru why would you ask that? Of course I love you we're twin brothers."

Hikaru was a little annoyed that he was pulled from a deep sleep for such an obvious, idiotic question, but the trivial matter of being awaken was short lived when Hikaru heard cries escape Kaoru's lips.

"Kaoru?… Kaoru what's wrong?" Hikaru asked before he brought his brother closer to him, and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's slender frame.

"It's you Hikaru! You used to tell me how much you loved me, but lately…you…you've been ignoring me, and neglecting my feelings. Why Hikaru? Why don't you love me? Is it Haruhi? Is she what's stopping you?" Kaoru let it all out, he desperately wanted to know why his other half was starting to drift away from him. Hikaru was all Kaoru had, and wouldn't let him slip away, not if he could help it anyways.

"You're an idiot!" Hikaru screamed before he roughly grabbed Kaoru's chin, so he could stare into his golden eyes that matched his own. "It's true I care for Haruhi, I probably always will, but that will never change the way I feel about you, I love you Kaoru. I Love you more than Haruhi, or any other person for that matter."

"Liar." Kaoru hissed as he yanked himself from Hikaru's protective, warm embrace.

"I only look at you Kaoru, I love you."

"Liar, Liar, Liar! Kaoru had to shout to keep from breaking down, he didn't want to give Hikaru the satisfaction of knowing that he owned his heart.

"Well let me prove it,…let me show you that I love you."

Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear before licking the shell.

"Hika…" before Kaoru could protest Hikaru cupped Kaoru's face and brought his brothers soft, pink lips to his own, for a passionate, desperate kiss.

Kaoru was a little frightened by Hikaru's sudden act of passion, his fears were soon forgotten as he began to melt into the kiss, pressing to Hikaru's soft lips. Hikaru was thrilled with the other's response and bit down a bit on Kaoru's bottom lip. Kaoru let out a quick yelp of surprise, which Hikaru found was the perfect opportunity to explore his twin's mouth, Hikaru ran his tongue all around Kaoru's mouth, and left nothing unexplored. Kaoru, tired of seeing Hikaru in control, closed his mouth around Hikaru's tongue and sucked gently, hinting to Hikaru what he wanted from him.

Hikaru slid his tongue from his brothers mouth. "Are you sure you want to do that Kao? You don't have to, I just want to make sure your happy and satisfied."

Kaoru nodded "Hika, I want to have you all to myself, let me taste you, I don't care if it's selfish of me…" Kaoru's cheeks turned crimson when the realization of what he just asked for struck him. Had he really just begged his brother to let him perform oral sex on him?"

"Kaoru…" Hikaru's hot breath tickled Kaoru's ear, and he began to undress his brother. Once Kaoru was undressed, Hikaru began to peel his own bottoms off. Now that both boys were completely exposed to each other, their eyes roamed each others bodies.

"Kaoru… your beautiful, and I love you." Hikaru then motioned for Kaoru to come closer to him.

"Hika… can I…um?" the embarrassment had crated a huge lump in Kaoru's throat.

Hikaru stood up and Kaoru promptly dropped to his knees and took Hikaru's length in his hand and eyed it curiously. Even though they were identical twins Hikaru was a bit more developed then Kaoru, and he was about two inches longer then Kaoru.

Hikaru noticed the others hesitation, and shot him a confused, worried glance.

"Kaoru you don't have to do this for me, I don't want you to do something that doesn't feel right for you."

Kaoru ignored Hikaru's remark and licked Hikaru's member from base to tip before popping the whole head into his mouth. Once Kaoru became familiar with the feeling of Hikaru in his moth; he began to suck and bob his head on Hikaru's manhood.

Hikaru ran his fingers through the soft, orange spikes of Kaoru's hair. "…Kaoru…nnggh…."

Kaoru took this as a sign to speed up, so he sucked harder, and took Hikaru's length deeper into his mouth. Hikaru's hips began to buck, attempting to enter Kaoru's throat, but Hikaru stopped himself , and pulled himself out of the warmth and wetness that surrounded him.

Kaoru let out a mewl of frustration and looked up at his twin questionably.

"I want to last for you." Hikaru stated and brought Kaoru up for another deep, heated kiss.

Hikaru then roughly pushed Kaoru onto their shared bed, and placed light kisses onto the others torso and continued lower. When Hikaru got to his twins erection he gently kissed the tip, and Kaoru winced; Kaoru was very sensitive, even the lightest of touches greatly excited him.

"Hika-chan…ahh… please don't toy with my body like this." Kaoru managed to get out with his eyes tightly screwed shut, if it was even possible Kaoru had become harder from the little kissing game Hikaru was playing with his member.

Hikaru chuckled and worked his way back up to Kaoru's chest and attached himself to one of Kaoru's nipples and bit down, causing his twin to whimper and arch his back off the soft, silk bedspread. Hikaru pried his teeth from Kaoru's sensitive flesh, and placed a kiss on Kaoru's slightly parted lips. Without breaking the kiss Hikaru rubbed their erections together, sending amazing waves of pleasure running down both his and his brother's spine. For a moment Kaoru lost control and he roughly grinded his member onto his brother's, wanting to feel how hard he made Hikaru.

"Kao-chan, your so sensitive…I like it, it makes me want you that much more. Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear before he placed himself over Kaoru's frame, which was slightly trembling in excitement. Kaoru moaned before wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck.

"Kaoru are you ready?"

"Hai, Hikaru….Onegai…"

Hikaru then presented two of his fingers to Kaoru.

"Suck."

Kaoru obeyed and took the fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, coating them with his saliva. Hikaru withdrew his fingers and smirked at Kaoru who blushed immediately. Hikaru then took his slippery fingers and traced along the rim of his brothers opening before pushing one of the digits into the tight warm space, earning a lustful, encouraging moan from Kaoru. Hikaru gave the other time to adjust to the sensation of being entered before entering another finger and scissoring gently, preparing Kaoru's tiny hole for his hard, large erection. Hikaru removed his fingers and stared into Kaoru's half lidded eyes, asking permission for the next move. Kaoru nodded. Hikaru gently placed Kaoru on his hands and knees and grabbed a hold of his waist as he gently began to lean himself into his brother.

"Hikaru! Ngggh…your so big…ahh…ahh gentle please." Kaoru screamed out as his twin's head popped into his tight hole, tearing the tight ring of muscle slightly.

Hikaru gently pushed himself deeper inside of Kaoru, and finally moaning out when he was completely surrounded by Kaoru's warmth. Hikaru pulled all the way out of Kaoru before thrusting back in gaining speed each time. Kaoru was speaking some odd language, which consisted of high pitched whimpers and arousing little half words. Hikaru felt his release fast approaching, and he struggled to continue to be gentle with Kaoru, finally he found it necessary to forcefully jab into the other, hitting his sensitive bundle of nerves with each thrust. Kaoru saw stars with each of Hikaru's rough stabs and soon gave in to pleasure and climaxed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called out to his brother as he came, his load shooting onto the silk sheets below. Kaoru's arms gave out, leaving his butt suspended in the air, it was Hikaru's to do with what he pleased.

Hikaru felt Kaoru's hole start to pulse around his manhood, and the feeling proved to be to much for him to handle and with one last hard thrust he came inside his brother.

"Kaoru!"

Hikaru collapsed on top of Kaoru, both boys were panting from their exertions, spent. Once Hikaru controlled his breathing he pulled his softing member out of his lover, making Kaoru shudder. Hikaru then held Kaoru in his arms and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"I Love You Kaoru, I really do."

Kaoru didn't doubt his brothers words, he belived him full-heartedly.

Kaoru rested his head on Hikaru's bare chest,breathing in his scent.

"Love you too, Hikaru."

**END**

**Did you like? I hope you did, Oh and if you comment can you please tell me who your favorite host member is? I'm curious to see who's the most popular. My personal favorite is Mori, I think he's super sexy! XD**

**~Kousei**


End file.
